Jordan
Category: Deceased Members Category: Non-Force Sensitives Category: Non-Member Biographies Information *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Height: Five feet, seven and one half inches *Weight: Approximately 160 pounds *Eyes: Clear grey *Hair: Brown *Skin color: White *Homeworld: None *Weapons: None *Ships: The White Fleet *Equipment: None *Appearance: Normal, congenial *Personality: Somewhat uneducated, clever, somewhat talkative *Skills: Leading fleets, conspiracy, keeping long term plans going. *Force Strengths: Not a Force user. *Force Weaknesses: Not a Force user. Early Life Jordan’s father was the captain of a capital ship that, shortly before Jordan was born, was involved in a conflict with another ship, an old rival of Jordan’s father. He won the battle, killing his rival, but the ship sustained some damage. Having to call for help since they were unable to make it to a planet, they were stranded in space. During the time they were stranded, Jordan was born. Due to the lack of medical equipment on board, Jordan’s mother almost died, but help came in time to save her. Jordan’s father taught him how to command the ship and other things, such as mechanics, for several years. New Leadership Jordan’s father died from a heart infection when Jordan was was in his mid teens. He was then raised by his mother and instructed by crew members and the new captain, a Xexto who was rescued from a pirate ship. Under the Xexto’s command, several things were changed. The ship was painted completely white as a symbol of fearlessness. He was an excellent commander and they never lost a battle under his command. With this new leadership, they began to get more money, doing missions for planets who needed help with things, tackling pirates, and even some drug lords. With the money, they hired crew members and leaders for other capital ships that they acquired. Some ships were given as rewards, some were bought, and others were taken from enemies. This thriving went on for years as their fleet became bigger. The ships were all painted completely white, and the capital ships were assigned names. The original ship first captained by Jordan’s father, was renamed the Ivory Borne, the head of the newly formed White Fleet. The Xexto also designed a quad console, a set of four consoles containing several commands and other devices that made it easy for him to handle, since he had six arms. Jordan was given command over the Frost Haven and played his part to his fullest, turning the tides of a couple of the battles. However, during their thriving and the missions they did, they made a bitter enemy, a fleet that suffered greatly from the White Fleet’s doings. They had several encounters, most of them the other fleet hunting the White Fleet down to destroy them. While they got close to defeat, the Xexto’s strategic genius never let them down. Taking Command However, when Jordan was in his twenties, the Xexto went down to a planet to talk to their government about getting another mission. He was refused and sent back up to the White Fleet. In his transport, as he left the atmosphere headed for the Ivory Borne, he was ambushed by their enemy and the transport was destroyed, killing the Xexto. Jordan saw that they came from the planet and rightly figured that the planet double crossed them, letting their enemy know that the Xexto was coming. As he left, they ambushed him while he was still out of range of the White Fleet. Jordan took control of the fleet and bombarded the city that the Xexto went to, destroying much of it and the ambushers for revenge. While the bombardment was successful, their reputation was shattered and they knew no one would hire them to do anything. The only thing he could do was hunt down the enemy and defeat them, avenging the Xexto. He was given the position of captain of the fleet and gave his position on the Frost Haven to someone else, taking command of the Ivory Borne. The Final Mission While resupplying on an Outer Rim planet, he was approached by a clever Changeling named Kevin, who was also a Jedi Knight. Kevin had been troubled by the rise of the Sith and thought that the White Fleet could help. Eager for a mission, Jordan began to talk with him. Kevin had a Sith in mind, someone who they found had recently set course to Naboo; Jark Gnagson. Though he was really Mainerd, not even Kevin knew that. In return for Jordan’s help, Kevin said he had a way to take down their enemy. They set course for Naboo, not telling the crew or other captains about a thing. They figured that they could find him and convince him to help captain the Ivory Borne and command the White Fleet, defeating their enemy. Kevin would then kill Gnagson, double crossing him. They were both helping each other and became partners. When they found him, he was fighting a biker gang, so they flew in with combat speeders and saved them, hoping that would give him some of a reason to help, even though he was a Sith. He agreed to come with them and hear about what they wanted him for, so they led him to their ship, talking to him about what they wanted him for on the way. They were glad to hear that he accepted. They led him up to the Ivory Borne and showed him the quad console, telling him how to use it. Deciding to let their enemies find them, they just flew around aimlessly, waiting. After a while, they were found, and Mainerd took control of the fleet, fighting the enemy and defending the White Fleet with great skill. However, things began to look bad, so Jordan, having set aside as part of the battle plan more ships, left to call them in. As his plan with Kevin, he impersonated an enemy and told them to call reinforcements, making the battle escalate again. Kevin lost the hangar area to boarding enemy troops and retreated, calling Mainerd down to help, double crossing him when he did. The command was given to Jordan, who over rode all systems, taking complete control of the ship, then took the ship down into the middle of the battle purposely, taking the ship almost straight down. The Ivory Borne was getting hit hard in the middle and was totally useless. The White Fleet began to lose as he did this, taking their command ship out of the picture. Seemingly out of nowhere, Mainerd appeared. Jordan, confused, terrified, and completely nervous, could hardly find words to say. Kevin was supposed to have everything under control, but Jordan knew he must’ve been killed. The last thing Jordan saw was a black figure flying up towards him and a flash of red aimed at his chest.